leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Gnar/Background
* (Mini Gnar) * (Mega Gnar) |render = Gnar Render.png|Mini Gnar Mega Render.png|Mega |gender = Male |race = Yordle (Prehistoric) |birthplace = Freljord (Ancient Times) |residence = Unknown (No Fixed Abode) |occupation = * Hunter * (Gentleman ) * (Wrestler ) * (Super Galaxy Hero ) |faction = Runeterra |related = Lulu, Heimerdinger, Rengar |explore = * Missing Link * The Hunter Hunted * Discovering the Link }} "Gnar!" - Gnar is a primeval yordle whose playful antics can erupt into a toddler's outrage in an instant, transforming him into a massive beast bent on destruction. Frozen in True Ice for millennia, the curious creature broke free and now hops about a changed world he sees as exotic and wondrous. Delighted by danger, Gnar flings whatever he can at his enemies, be it his bonetooth boomerang, or a nearby building. Lore ;The Hunter Hunted The jungle does not forgive blindness. Every broken branch tells a story. 've hunted every creature this jungle has to offer. I was certain there were no challenges left here, but now there is something new. Each track is the size of a tusklord; its claws like scimitars. It could rend a man in half. Finally, worthy prey. As I stalk my prize through the jungle, I begin to see the damage this thing has wrought. I step into a misshapen circle of splintered trees. These giant wooden sentinels have stood over this land for countless ages, their iron-like hides untouched by the flimsy axes of anyone foolish enough to attempt to cut them down. This thing brushed them aside like they were twigs. How can a creature with this level of strength disappear so easily? And yet, even though it has left this unmistakable trail of destruction, I have been unable to lay my eye upon it. How can it appear like a hurricane then fade into the jungle like the morning mist? I thrill in anticipation of finally standing before this creature. It will make a tremendous . Passing through the clearing, I follow the sound of a stream to get my bearings once more. There I see a small shock of orange fur, crouching, waiting. I spy on it from a distance. A tiny fish splashes out of the stream and the creature scrambles for it, diving gleefully into the rushing water. To my joy, I realize it's a yordle. And a hunter, at that! This is a good omen. The beast will be found. Nothing will escape me. The yordle's large ears perk up and face toward me. He runs on all fours with a bone in hand, quickly stopping in front of me. He babbles. I nod in appreciation at the young yordle and venture onward. I traverse the difficult terrain with ease, trying to pick up any sign of my quarry. As I try to pick up his scent, a distraction. I'm startled by strange chittering. The yordle followed me. I cannot allow him to disrupt my hunt. I face him and point into the distance. He looks at me quizzically. I need to be more insistent, good omen or no. I rear back and let out a , the wind whipping the yordle's fur and the ground rumbling beneath us. After a few short seconds, he turns his head and, with what I think could be a , he holds up his small boomerang. There can be no further delay. I snatch the weapon out of his hand and expertly throw it into a tree, impaling it high amongst the branches. He turns and scrambles for it, frantically. I barely get ten paces when a roar shakes me to my very spine. The deafening crack of stone and wood echoes all around. Ahead, a giant tree crashes across my path. The bone weapon of the yordle juts out from its trunk. An unearthly growl rises behind me. I've made a terrible mistake. cs:Gnar/Příběh de:Gnar/Hintergrund es:Gnar/Historia fr:Gnar/Historique pl:Gnar/historia ru:Gnar/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Gnar